


Blindfolds and Spotlights

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Community: femslash100, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Belle's birthday, so Emma takes her to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds and Spotlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> Prompt was 'strip club'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.

“Come on, Belle, it’s your birthday. Let’s have some fun,” Emma encouraged her, gently pushing against Belle’s shoulderblades to get her moving. 

Belle leaned backward and giggled, making things more difficult. “I don’t feel like celebrating,” she argued. “Not without Ruby.”

Emma grumbled. “Oh please. You’re not Siamese twins. You can have fun on your own.” 

“But Ruby’s working another night shift at the hospital. It doesn’t seem fair.” Belle sidestepped Emma and turned to face her. 

“It’s your birthday!” Emma became exasperated with Belle. “We don’t have to stay long. Please?” She gave Belle her best puppy dog expression. 

Belle finally gave in. It made Emma squeal, which she would of course deny later. Another discussion followed when Emma revealed a blindfold - said she wanted to surprise Belle with their destination. 

Emma won and drove them across town. Emma described the district as a mixture of industrial buildings, clubs, and sidewalks lined with hookers, gang bangers, and drug dealers. She parked near a club Emma said she’d wanted to check out for a while, but didn’t want to go alone.

Once inside, Emma took Belle’s blindfold off and Belle realized it was a strip club. Belle was not amused, but Emma coaxed her into staying. They ordered drinks at the bar and sat down in a semi-dark corner.

And then there Ruby was, in the spotlight, pole dancing on a stage wearing next to nothing. Clearly, her nightshifts were not all at the hospital.

The End


End file.
